A New Life Another World Away
by welshalienfreak
Summary: A new SGC recruit called Captain Alexander Harris joins SG-1 for just another 'routine mission'.
1. Welcome to the world

A New Life Another World Away  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all it's characters belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, UPN etc. Stargate SG-1 and all it's characters belong to Showtime, MGM, Gecco Productions etc.  
  
Notes: Set sometime after season five of Buffy when she and in this story Anya too died. Not quite sure where it's set in the Stargate world probably sometime after season five and Daniel Jackson is not dead because I like him and I know hardly anything about his replacement. Oh god he's dead! *Causes a dramatic scene then starts to write the story*  
  
I've decided that Stargate SG-1 is set a few years in the future so that the timelines equal out a bit more.  
  
Enjoy the read and remember that reviews are always extremely welcome!  
  
Dedication: This is for you SarkyWoman as you read it and you don't have a clue what is going on even though I have tried my best to explain. One day I will make you watch Stargate mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
  
  
General Hammond walked out of his office and into the briefing room. Sat the around table waiting for him was Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c. SG-1 watched him sit in his chair. They were an odd group a twice-retired officer, an archaeologist, a scientist and a Jaffa. Most other teams were normally all military but they normally didn't survive especially if they were in the doomed SG-11. They went through more team members than most people do with socks.  
  
"This is just a routine mission to make contact with the people of P3X-359 so I have decided that you can take the new recruit into the field before we can find him a permanent place on a team." Explained General Hammond. He would get no better experience then from the best team that the SGC had.  
  
"This new guys real right?" asked O'Neill last time they thought they had had a new member it turned out that it was an alien. He had the ability to release a chemical that altered their minds to make them believe he was the latest addition to SG-1.  
  
"Last time I checked." A man about 23 years old in age walked into the office at that moment. He was about 5ft10 and had dark hair. He stood at the doorway in a blue uniform.  
  
"SG-1 this Captain Alexander Harris." General Hammond invited him to come and sit at the debriefing desk with the rest of the team. They all stood up and stood hands with the Captain except Teal'c who slightly bowed his head instead of the Earth custom of shaking hands. Xander didn't know what to do so he just slightly bowed his head too. "Captain this is Teal'c, Major Carter, Dr Jackson and Colonel O'Neill the team leader. Doctor Jackson."  
  
He turned on the projection showing the picture of the town that existed about a mile away from the Stargate. There were mainly houses and a bigger building in the centre. It was surrounded by a forest except for the road that lead from the Stargate to the town.  
  
"When we came across a Christian settlement on P4X-718 it raised the question were there any more of them and how long the Goa'uld remained on Earth. This town here looks similar to the one on P4X-718." He pointed out that the building in the centre looked a lot like a church.  
  
"So what's the interest with this place?" asked Xander he knew that the main mission objective was to find allies to fight the Goa'uld and discover new technologies that could help them. He didn't see how a backwards world could help.  
  
"Well we've discovered that a lot of these types of worlds retain some of the Goa'uld technology like Cannon still had a ring or they have an advanced culture protecting them like the Asguard." Xander nodded indicating that he now understood why. He had read some of the mission reports but there were so many he would never have a chance to read them all.  
  
"You have a go Sg-1" Hammond never tired of saying that even though he wished he could sometimes go with them.  
  
****  
  
The Stargate was open. A shimmering blue event horizon was drawing them into it. The wormhole looked like water with a natural light reflecting against it except in the embarkation room there were only light bulbs.  
  
Xander looked at it wondering what it would be like to walk through it. He imagined it to be like nothing he had never felt before and he had been through quite a few things that would make gate travelling seem strange. Some people had tried explaining it to him but they found the experience paragon description. He was the last one to go through it. He knew why as well.  
  
Within a few seconds he had travelled half way across the galaxy and was now on a planet that looked similar to Earth. The others were staring at him, as they had wanted to see his face. He had had it better then them, as it had been a rough ride at the very beginning. (Better think of something to say) thought Xander.  
  
"I give it 8 out of 10. Not better then sex but definitely better then doing the laundry." He did think that it was really cool though he felt like he was in a sci-fi show.  
  
"Is doing the laundry sometimes amusing O'Neill?" asked Teal'c who lived on the base and never had to do it.  
  
"Watching me try can be." They started to scout around the area looking for any signs of danger or people. There was no one nearby and no obstacles could be seen so they started to make there way towards the village.  
  
Xander and Daniel Jackson walked along at the back talking. They really didn't really have anything in common but Xander was interested in learning about what his new position entailed.  
  
Daniel reminded him a lot of Giles. They would have got on great talking about past civilisations and reading books. If he started to sing he would have thought that they were related.  
  
"How many languages do you speak?" asked Xander determined that Daniel was the new Giles.  
  
"About twenty two."  
  
"Wow you make Giles look illiterate." He couldn't help comparing them to the friends that he lost. Colonel O'Neill was Angel who was a fighter and experienced more then most except that O'Neill wasn't a vampire with a soul or had had a bicentennial. Major Carter was Willow who was the really smart sciency one and Teal'c well Teal'c was different. He was the quiet type like Oz but was a really strong warrior like Buffy. He knew that he was only doing it to help understand them better. Daniel was curious to who Giles was "Oh he was a friend of mine before I joined the Air Force. He was a very smart guy, big into books."  
  
"Have you lost a lot of friends to join the SGC?" They didn't have to not have any friends it just that it helped not having to explain where you were disappearing to all the time and explaining what you actually did inside Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
"Well I kinda became detached to them after one of my friends died and so did my girlfriend…" he stopped himself from saying saving the world as that was a long story. Anya had died by pushing him out of the way of the falling rubble, which had landed on her. Buffy had died jumping off the Glory's tower and therefore closing the portal. "We all dealt with it differently and became detached and then I left Sunnydale. So what happened when we get there?" Xander asked to get the subject off his life even though he had got them on to that topic in the first place.  
  
"Normally one of two things." Colonel O'Neill joined in with the new conversation "They think we're evil and try to kill us or they think we're here to save them."  
  
"I'm routing for number two." Even if it did sound like hard work but Xander was sure saving a town couldn't be any harder then saving the world.  
  
"And the other side try to kill us." Or could it?  
  
"I'm glad I got this job." After leaving Sunnydale he had discovered something. He thought that he had lost the memories that he gained whilst being soldier guy, but he had discovered though he had just repressed them. Sometimes he felt that the soldier guy was still in him and led him down this path when he had been depressed after Anya and Buffys death. He was still Xander Harris the kid from Sunnydale except that he had the knowledge of a military man before he had had one day of training. He had climbed the ranks extremely quickly.  
  
They arrived at the village where the faces all stared at the strangers. It was a cliché really. All of the sudden the new comers were no longer of interest to them as they hurried with gathering supplies and rushing to their houses.  
  
"There's no need to run. We're peaceful explorers from another world." No one paid attention to the words that Daniel Jackson said.  
  
"No one's listening."  
  
"I noticed Jack." Daniel stopped on of the villages' occupants as they walked quickly nearby him "Excuse me can you tell me what's happening?" "Tsshh!" The middle-aged man that he stopped looked at the archaeologist like was an idiot before knocking the hand off his shoulder and hurrying off like the others.  
  
"That went well." He saw in the distance that someone was waving at them to come over. It was a woman with long brown hair. It looked like she was going to be their friend on this planet who would explain them what the hell was going on.  
  
"You're just ignorant aren't you?" she said to the people that she had never even met before. They had only arrived a few minutes ago and everyone had come to the conclusion that they were idiots.  
  
"Best welcome ever." It was an easy sarcastic comment for O'Neill to think of. "Right enough with the insults, what's going on here?"  
  
"Where are you from everyone knows what's going on." SG-1 felt they had a very valid excuse.  
  
"We came through the Stargate." It was Daniel Jackson's time to shine "We're peaceful explorers from the planet Earth. I'm Daniel Jackson; this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Captain Alexander Harris and Teal'c"  
  
"What they do steal all the names?" she asked Teal'c. She didn't seem afraid of the former Prime of Apophis. The gold symbol on his head was normally what stuck fear into them.  
  
"No the people of the Tauri are just fond of their names. May I ask what you are called?"  
  
"Yes I am Elisa. You'd better get inside soon it will be dark soon." She opened up the door to her house and let them in. The place wasn't that big. It consisted of two rooms. One was the living area with a fireplace and there was a door that lead to the bedroom. A girl of about ten sat at the table. "Have you gathered you stuff Jossie?"  
  
"Are you leaving?" asked Carter who was as confused as anyone else about the events that were happening.  
  
"Of course we can't stay here. We have to get a way from here." The woman stopped and started picked up a bag that was near the fireplace. They had hoped for her to elaborate ever so slightly more. Xander opened the door. "Shut it!" Elisa snapped at him.  
  
"I thought we were leaving." Xander shut the door with her watching his movements.  
  
"Don't be stupid we can't go outside." Xander wondered if the woman was a little bit crazy but hopefully not Drusilla crazy or the Angelus psycho crazy. She pulled the table away and underneath was a trap door. "We have to go now. Come on Jossie." Eliza took her daughter by the hand and led her down stairs beneath the trap door.  
  
The team looked at each other wondering if they should follow. They had no idea where the steps lead. For all they knew it would take them to the fiery pits of hell, which was no fun at all and they knew that from personal experience.  
  
"WELL AREN'T YOU COMING?" They heard the loud sharp voice from below. O'Neill was first down the steps and saw a series of underground tunnels.  
  
"Where's your daughter?" he asked when he noticed that Jossie was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"She's not my child." The rest of the SG team were now all down the stairs "Shut that door after you." She shouted to Carter who was the last person to go down the stairs. "I'm not mad enough to bring a child into this world."  
  
The team just looked at each other wondering what they had got themselves into this time. Elisa started to walk off again and yet again they found themselves following her.  
  
******  
  
Next chapter I will explain what is up with this village if they can get Elisa to just stand still and tell them. 


	2. Welcome to the underground

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well I do own some things like a computer and an Internet connection because otherwise how would I get these stories on line but I don't own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Stargate Sg-1 or any other TV show or film.  
  
Authors notes: thanks to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter it is the most feedback I've had yet so you have created a happy author. Thankyou again!  
  
I am oh so very sorry about how long it has taken to get this next chapter up but I kept changing my mind what was going to happen and as this chapter sets the scene for what's going it I had to keep altering it. My other ideas kept setting me up for writers block. I was like 'this is great but oh dear how the hell am I going to end this'. Ignoring the fact that I do have an ending written it's just how you get to the climax been the problem.  
  
Dedication: No longer is this dedicated to SarkyWoman as she was complaining that she didn't want this dedicated to her so I'm de-dedicating her to make her happy even though I could be really evil and dedicate to her as she doesn't want that to happen. So I'm re-dedicating this to SarkyWoman to annoy her. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!  
  
***  
  
"Okay will you just tell us why we're getting as far away from the outside world as possible." Elisa suddenly stopped forcing the others to put on the emergency brakes as well.  
  
"Ssh! No talking when we're walking." She turned around and started to walk again at a faster pace.  
  
Eventually they came to what looked like an underground church. There was an alter where an old over weight man stood welcoming and comforting the villages as they arrived. He looked like he was the priest of the village and was wearing only black. There seemed to be no clear sight of any other authority figure in the underground church. After being greeted each resident sat down on an arrangement of chairs and benches.  
  
Elisa brought Sg-1 down the aisle to meet the priest. He weighed each one of them up as they came into view.  
  
"Who are these people Elisa?"  
  
"They say that they are strangers from another planet. Well they are definitely strange." (Look who's talking) thought each of them except Teal'c who was looking at the congregation.  
  
"Okay now we've finally stopped will someone explain why the hell we had to get as far away from the surface as possible and why the grownups are still afraid of the dark?" O'Neill asked once again this time with a raised voice.  
  
"He loves this bit." Elisa whispered to the team as it looked at the priest who had raised his arms into the air preparing to tell the village's dramatic tale.  
  
"Our village once prospered with a wealthy trade route and many came to see the mysterious ring of stone. Many stories were told of what it was. Some said it was a gateway to the heavens that would open when someone worthy approached it and it would take them to God.  
  
"Five years ago the sun plunged to the ground and the night took its stand. Darkness consumed the village." The loud voice boomed through the caverns creating a great effect "The only light came from the circle of evil as Hell itself was brought to this planet. The surface is where it played watching all those who dared to seek its face suffer."  
  
"Hell?" Daniel picked that the word out of the sentence. "How come you didn't fear us then we came through the Stargate?"  
  
"You are human nothing human could create hell. Please leave any further questions until the end. I do hate being interrupted."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Ssh!" there were a few giggles "As I was about to say. We did not understand the curse that was brought upon our village. All our worse fears became real. We tried to fight it but it is hard to destroy the evil that can only be created in nightmares.  
  
"Only the bravest from our village dare to leave at night and see whether they can fight but most died away long ago. Those who saw it described it as being an obscure colour with horns around it's inhuman face. One person estimated its height as ten feet tall and the ground shook when it moved, then again this person had a thing for exaggeration. You should hear his tale amount the fish that was this big" The priest stretched his arms out to full length "quite the fascinating story.  
  
"I digress. This creature came through the Ring of Evil" He raised his voice to emphasise just how evil it was "and terrorise our village. Some of our bravest went to fight it but never returned. We found their bodies in the morning some had their throats ripped out, blood pouring from there mouths, some had broken necks while a few had even been decapitated. There were many to be buried on that sad day as wee mourned the loss of life and prayed it creature would never return.  
  
"Two nights later it did. We were more wary of it and hid in houses. Strangely it did nothing to us but when in the morning we discovered that it had destroyed the graveyard filled with the warriors that it had slayed.  
  
"The Ring of Evil is the mouth of hell." The priest finished his story. Xander thought that the mouth of hell had a familiar ring to it next he was expecting a bunch of vampires to jump through it.  
  
"Is it a big old demon thing that comes through because it's really called an Unas? See they are just big strong intelligent aliens that can be defeated."  
  
"I don't believe it to be an Unas as this thing couldn't be defeated. Like I said it's far too strong and fast. Twenty men couldn't bring it down."  
  
"Have you just tried leaving?" Xander thought it was a bit of a no brainer.  
  
"Of course we have. The problem is that it's impossible to get to the next town before nightfall. That's why we built the tunnels so that we are safe below here away from their eyes."  
  
"What do you mean their eyes?" asked Colonel O'Neill. His question was answered by a sudden whimper from Elisa's direction  
  
"It was awful." Everyone looked at her and how some tears began to well up in her eyes; as memories came back to her "I saw my husband and son die on the first night that it happened. I was brought screaming and kicking back into my house. I wanted to help them. Then I'm sure that I saw them again at the windows a few days. They were screaming at me begging me to let them in but I didn't…I didn't. I didn't understand how it couldn't be. I convinced myself that it was just me just continuing to get a little crazier each day. That's who I am the old crazy woman of the village." Elisa walked off muttering some things that didn't seem to make sense to anyone else but her.  
  
"Teal'c do you know of any Goa'uld that could do this?" they had gone off into a corner to discuss what they had heard to see if they could make any sense of it. They wanted to help them but they were just as unsure as the residents of the village as what was really happening.  
  
"I have never heard of a Goa'uld capable of this O'Neill." Goa'uld liked to play the Gods but it was normally for the purpose of gathering slaves or finding hosts. There was nothing that said that they just didn't like torturing places though. Normally though they would make their presence known.  
  
"Sir I wouldn't mind going back to the surface to see if I can collect some readings that may give a logical explanation." Carter didn't believe in the supernatural she believed in science and there was a way to explain everything.  
  
"You and Teal'c do that then and we'll ask around here to see what else we can discover." The grey hair colonel gave the orders in a casual way and gave a second to hear any arguments that might come from Daniel "Better put your masks on in case there's something in the air and it isn't love."  
  
Carter nodded in agreement and removed her backpack to get it out. They headed the same way out that they came in not risking going another way and finding themselves lost.  
  
"Daniel do you and Harris here want to question the Priest while I'll talk to Elisa. It looks like she's coming round again." O'Neill thought it was best that Xander went with Daniel as he was better at making friends with the other civilisations. It wasn't his fault that some of the people they'd met over the years had really annoyed him.  
  
"Hi Elisa, feeling better?" A sympathetic O'Neill asked.  
  
"Feeling better? When was I sick?" she questioned not remembering the fit of tears that she was in five minutes earlier.  
  
"No not sick you were…never mind." He gave up easily this time "Look we want to help you."  
  
"I don't need help." Elisa said stubbornly "I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Right. Daniel, switch!" He had already started to talk to the priest but Daniel had a thing with the ladies he could talk to Elisa. O'Neill didn't even know why he bothered.  
  
"Hi Elisa, how are you feeling?" O'Neill heard Daniel ask just as he walked away and to the priest that Xander was talking to.  
  
***  
  
Teal'c and Carter were walking around the surface of the planet. There sun had just set as they had exited the village.  
  
They were walking around in the forest but kept the road in sight. The night had come but there was no simulation of hell. It was peaceful with a full moon in the clear sky where the stars shone brightly. The moonlight prevented it from being dark. The two Sg-1 members were making the only sounds that could be heard.  
  
It was quiet. Maybe a little too quiet. [Sorry couldn't help it].  
  
"Have you discovered anything Major Carter?"  
  
"No, nothing." She shook the expensive piece of scientific equipment "There is absolutely no reading of anything. According to this we don't exist. I think it's broken."  
  
"Do you not believe we should return underground then?" Carter agreed to Teal'c complicated way of saying 'let's go'.  
  
They made it back to the village with no problems. They couldn't understand why the villagers were worried about the night. Maybe they had made a mistake or the village had got caught up in a myth. At the moment when they believed that all was safe some thing was bound to happen.  
  
***  
  
The chevrons on the Stargate lit up one by one. KAWOOSH! The event horizon opened with a blast of a deadly blue that reached outwards towards the forest. It returned back to the gateway to form the shimmering blue light that looked like water.  
  
The molecular structure of the creature that had stepped into the wormhole formed an unseen terror. It stepped forward hearing the Stargate close and continued along the path. It breathed and began to spread its terror throughout the land.  
  
***  
  
"Sir." Carter shouted to the Colonel once she and Teal'c had arrived in the underground church. She was slightly out of breath from running.  
  
"Carter, what happened?" He couldn't see any psychical damages to the two-team members but something had made them want to get underground pretty damn quickly.  
  
"We had returned to the village as Carters test proved inconclusive when the moon disappeared and all light had vanished." A disturbance was created in the villagers with the news Teal'c brought. Some held onto their loved ones trying to comfort them while others murmured 'it's here'.  
  
"Everyone remain calm. We'll be safe down here until it leaves." Everyone obeyed the priest trusting in his words.  
  
"So when's that?"  
  
"When the light touches the earth again." They took this to be dawn. How long it would be until the sun would rise they didn't know. "Please let us pray to God to forgive our sins."  
  
***  
  
tbc  
  
***  
  
Okay I know its seems a bit like all that wait for nothing but the action should appear in the next chapter, but unfortunately that won't be up for a fortnight as I have exams and will be taking a break from fan fiction to fit in all that last minute revision. 


	3. Welcome to...what is that?

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Buffy the Vampire or Stargate SG-1 or any of the pop culture I have mentioned. I do own the Moulin Rouge CD I'm listening to now and now I am really in the mood to make this a musical, but I won't as it would be pointless with the whole who can't hear the music thing.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: My exams are over and should be enjoying the sunshine but I have decided to stay pale and write more fan fiction.  
  
Well this is the chapter that you may have been waiting for. First piece of action and to help inspire me I decided to watch some more Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The things I do for you guys. There are more explanations so that means a hell of a lot of talking and speech marks. Unless for some strange reason I have forgotten them all.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews that I have received. For this I will do the dance of joy.  
  
[ ] - Xanders thoughts  
  
  
  
"Enough of this we're going up there to see what the hell is actually going on." Ordered Colonel O'Neill. He looked to Daniel for some sort of complaint and there he was right to assume he'd find one.  
  
"Jack maybe we shouldn't leave these people. They're obviously afraid of something."  
  
"Fine you stay here. Carter, Harris you check around the town. Teal'c you and me are gonna take the forest."  
  
***  
  
It didn't take Captain Carter or Xander along time to patrol the small village. Carter had tried finding some things out about their latest addition but Xander had been quite hostile towards giving away too many details about his past. He was hiding something within his jokes about the one Starbuck town of Sunnydale with its one decent place to go at night. She had also questioned him about how he managed to climb up the ranks so quickly and get in the SGC program. He had just said he was a fast leaner but she had the feeling that he had learnt from past experiences.  
  
She pondered that there could be actually nothing about him. That he just was some guy from a small boring town that had just found fighting had come naturally to him just like working out complex sums came to her. Carter wasn't going to believe that though. No one was ever normal.  
  
***  
  
Teal'c and O'Neill wandered along the path within the forest. O'Neill had this annoying and very cliché feeling that they were being watched. A sound backed up his paranoia. The colonel traced the sound with his weapon and pointed at it.  
  
"Hello there." A person was standing there. Of course O'Neill and Teal'c were already suspicious of this person since every villager was hiding below their homes. O'Neill and Teal'c raised their weapons at the man. "Nice to meet you too."  
  
The young mans eyes changed from brown to a growing yellow that stared narrowly at the two Sg-1 members. His brow increased in size and became wrinkled with his teeth changing into the familiar shape described in horror novels.  
  
"What big teeth you have Grandma." Quipped O'Neill  
  
"The better to feast on your blood with." Replied the creature that obviously hadn't been reading enough of his fairy tales.  
  
"I really don't think so." O'Neill shot several rounds from his P90 in to the vampire sending him flying through the air and landing on his back. "And it's the better to eat you with. What the hell was that Teal'c?"  
  
"I don't believe I have ever seen such a species, but…." Teal'c was cut short by the scream coming the corpse running their direction.  
  
"You're mortal weapons can not destroy me!" The vampire laughed at their fatal mistake. "What's that?" The naïve vampire asked.  
  
Teal'c aimed his staff weapon at the vampire and fired one shot into the vampires' chest. The blow knocked the undead creature down but it got up again like few ever did. It smiled at them. The smile was interrupted when he realised that the blast had started a small fire on him, which was quickly engulfing his body. The vampires' skeleton turned to dust.  
  
"Well that's new."  
  
***  
  
"So are you up for patrolling in the graveyard?" asked Xander as they approached it. He felt like he was regressing into his past walking alongside the gravestones. He remembered when it just was him and Buffy. He always tried to rush in and help her when she never needed it. Xander had always wanted to play Hero to her damsel in distress but instead he played the Zeppo that got in the way.  
  
There had been that one time when Buffy had been the damsel on Halloween when everyone became his or hers costume. He had been the soldier, but afterwards he didn't realise how much it would affect him later in life.  
  
Xander became curious about one of the fresh graves. There was a hole in the soil like someone had dug their way out of it. Like a vampire would have back home. He repeated in his head back home, as this was another planet on the otherside of the galaxy. It definitely was not home where the vampires lived.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Carter walked over to the grave Xander was staring at.  
  
"This." He pointed at the hole. Carter didn't understand what Xander was getting at so he knew was going to have to elaborate. He just wasn't sure how much. "It looks like someone has dug their way out of the grave."  
  
"Someone was buried alive?"  
  
"The problem is I doubt that. The other problem is I also doubt what else it could be so I'm on the verge of being very confused. That's why I'm waiting for a sign. Oh great that's not the sign I wanted. Excuse me one second."  
  
Xander ran off very quickly. Major Carter tried to follow him but he was out of sight and maybe out of his mind.  
  
***  
  
Major Carter rushed to meet up with the Colonel and Teal'c that she had sighted not to far away.  
  
"Carter, where's Harris?" Immediately he had noticed that the two were no longer teamed up.  
  
"Sir, I'm not sure. He saw something then went running after it. He quite the fast runner sir I couldn't catch up."  
  
"Great this all I need things that go bump in the night and missing persons."  
  
The major just looked at her colonel with a very confused expression.  
  
***  
  
Xander jumped on to the vampire and grabbed on to his feet bring him down to the ground. The vampire retaliated by kicking Xander in the chest causing him to let go. The vampire crawled over to Xander who managed to shoot a single shot into the vampire. Of course he knew this wouldn't kill him but it did manage to piss the vampire off just a bit more. Xander held on to his weapon the best he could as the vampire tried to take it off him. The struggle caused the gun to be thrown away.  
  
The human and the walking corpse scrambled to their feet. The person who was up first would have the advantage over the first move. The vampire was faster of course. It lunged at Xander who grabbed its arm and put his hand behind its neck. The vampire struggled to get free of his grip eventually it succeeded.  
  
They continued to swap punches. Xander made contact more but the vampires made more of an impact. The vampire did a spinning kick knocking Xander to the ground. The vampire grabbed Xanders hair and brought his teeth to Xanders neck. Xander was never too keen on the idea of becoming a snack so he elbowed the vampire in the stomach then swept his feet from beneath him. Xander pulled out his knife and decapitated the bloodsucker. The body turned to dust.  
  
"Damn vampires. Can't just leave me alone." Xander got off the ground and walked over to where his gun had landed during the fight. "New job, new planet, new mission, same pests." [I'm beginning to think I really am a demon magnet] he thought in his mind after he realised that he was talking to himself out loud. [Better get back to the team].  
  
With the absence of his talking out loud he believed that he could hear someone else talk. He began to walk towards the sound of the talking. As he got closer he could hear some of the words. It sounded like someone was giving a speech to inspire the troops.  
  
Xander noticed the gathering of vampires. He decided not to get too close or else they may have noticed his presence. The problem was he couldn't see whom they were listening to yet.  
  
"…Go find what you can and make more of our kind." Xander finally saw the big demon standing in the centre orating to the vampires. It was a large demon with spikes all over its face. He didn't recognise it from any thing he had faced in Sunnydale. It was quite the sight to see vampires taking order from a demon. They normally hated each other with the demons despising the half-breeds. He always believed that was hypocritical since the demons were never full demons themselves.  
  
Xander pulled back. There were too many vampires for him to fight after all he wasn't the slayer and even if he was there were far too many. He decided he was going to have to explain some things to the team if they were going to fight this thing. He wondered if they could.  
  
***  
  
Daniel Jackson noticed the return of his colleagues. Their new Captain Alexander Harris was not in their company. He couldn't help worry and wonder why.  
  
"Why are there only three of you now?"  
  
"We wish to discover that also. He ran away for no apparent reason." Teal'c answered the best that he could, but none of them had any real idea where Xander had disappeared to and until he returned, that's if he did, they would have a clue.  
  
"Discover anything?" Daniel was the question guy. He wondered if he should have gone with them so he wouldn't have to be so inquisitive.  
  
"Yeah just some thing that at first looked human then it revealed the fact that it had fanged, wanted blood and went up in flames when Teal'c shot it with his staff weapon. It was kinda like a vampire, but other then that, no this place is as normal as it gets." Daniel looked at him wondering whether to believe him and look gullible. Then again here he was on another planet with humans that are ancestors of humans from Earth hundreds of years ago.  
  
"Hmm…interesting. Maybe vampires aren't actually a myth and are truly aliens that came through the Stargate along time ago and just happened to have a craving for human blood. This started off what is now the vampire myth…"  
  
"…And a load of cheesy horror films." The captain rejoined the team and he knew that he couldn't disappear without a bombardment of questions to welcome his return.  
  
"Where did you disappear to? And do you know something about all this?" Some how Xander had expected more to come but as soon as started telling his story he knew that there were far more to come. The only question he had for himself was how much he was going to tell.  
  
"I went chasing after a vampire, like you do when you're on another planet."  
  
"So that was a vampire. How the hell did that happen?"  
  
"Usually when they drain someone blood and then the person drinks theirs before dropping dead, but I'm more bothered about why they are here."  
  
"You know about the existence of vampires." Daniel wondered how he could have never come across it. After all he had read so many about myths and legends and while he had believed that to some extent that some of it was real he never considered this myth to be a reality.  
  
"Unfortunately I can answer yes to that question."  
  
"Do you care to elaborate for those in the audience who are still in the dark?"  
  
"Okay which part do you want to know first? There's the truth about the vampire myth or how I came across it. The first one will help you understand a hell of a lot more if you hear that first but my experience with vampires includes action, adventure, drama, angst, mystery, horror, romance and of course comedy. I was always the comic relief guy."  
  
"I always felt myself falling into that category." Said the colonel "We could start a group. Thursday okay for you? Wait actually…"  
  
"Yeah I think we'll go with story one you two and swap witty remarks and sarcastic comments later." Daniel hurried there moment along.  
  
"Fine then. I'll just go in to G-man mode then begin. Right then." He took a deep breath in while considering whether or not to put on the English accent and find some tweed but decided against it, as the joke would be wasted on them. The toughest bit was trying to remember something that he was told when he was sixteen and a bit busy looking at Buffy.  
  
"Contrary to popular mythology this world did not begin as a paradise. Instead demons walked the Earth, as it was their hell. The time came though for them to leave and to make way for man. Apparently the last demon to leave our world fed on a human mixing their blood and creating a vampire. Of the vampires continue to feed spreading across the world.  
  
"Why isn't the earth over run by vampires I hear you not ask but I'm assuming that you're thinking of it anyway." There were nods from the team who were sat around Xander like he was a guy telling a story to children eager to listen to the fairytale. "As long as there has been vampires there has been the vampire slayer. One girl in the entire world to hunt them. In each generation there is the chosen one she alone will fight the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness and prevent the swell of their numbers. She is the slayer.  
  
"I happened to meet Buffy Summers when she came to my high school after burning down the gym at the last one she went to. She befriended me and Willow, my best friend since I could remember, after she saved our lives unfortunately she couldn't save my other best friends life Jesse. He was turned into a vampire and I staked him. The first vampire I ever staked was also my best friend, but that's enough of that angsty moment. Oh wait I forgot to say that each Slayer is assigned a Watcher to train her. Buffy had Giles he explained it all to us.  
  
"So we learnt of the reality that everything that as children we told our selves couldn't possibly be real was actually real and on our doorsteps. Also on our doorstep was the Hellmouth. In the library where we spent much of our time researching demons it turned out the actual mouth of hell was right beneath our feet waiting to be opened. It also attracted lots of vampires and demons to our little Sunnydale.  
  
"I spent five years on the Hellmouth fighting vampires, demons and some other things with my friends. With that came the action, the adventure, the angst, the drama, the romance, the fantasy, the comedy, the mystery and the horror, oh the horror."  
  
"Interesting story."  
  
"I think it's worthy of an Emmy."  
  
Tbc  
  
So there you go. There are vampires on this planet. It wasn't going to be like this originally but the way it was going they were going to end up in an impossible situation to get out of and would probably end up getting killed which is never good for a first story if you're planning a series.  
  
So tune in next time to find out some more stuff.  
  
Oh and please review as it helps me write better. 


	4. Welcome to explanationville

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Buffy the Vampire or Stargate SG-1 or any of the pop culture I have mentioned. I do own though the Stargate movie on DVD! At last it is mine, mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!  
  
Authors notes: Okay I know I've been ages once again putting up a new chapter and those who haven't given up are getting kinda moody, but, but, oh I don't know I'll blame in on the fact that I have been busy trying to get into university with a personal statement that consumes your life as you attempt to actually write it, but that's all in now and let those Universities come-a-beggin' before I go there and grovel for a place. Anyway hopefully chapters will become more regular with the return of Stargate SG-1 to Sky One so the inspiration is coming back to me. Thankyou for the reviews as always and keep them coming as I truly do love the way the number goes up and those who review receive a very special place in my heart. Lot's of explaining to be done then  
  
*****  
  
Patiently Xander waited for the further reactions of SG-1. He remembered how he couldn't believe that they were having a conversation with vampires in it when Giles first told the tale to him. Willow had wanted to sit down, but she was successful in the way that she was already sitting at the time and Oz, well he was very Oz like when he found that it just explained a lot.  
  
"I guess we better start killing these vampires then." O'Neill broken out of thought by his need to take some action was the first move towards the battle.  
  
"It's what we good guys do. But these," Xander pointed to his P90 "are useless. Bullets won't kill vampires. It's pretty much your conventional staking with a sharpened piece of wood through the heart and decapitation."  
  
"Just like in the mythology then?" Major Carter questioned something that science had not explained.  
  
"Kinda, they don't live in coffins, fly or turn into bats. Well except for Dracula who by the way I really hate." Xander angrily waved his finger around just like he did with the torch at the time. The word 'butt-monkey' coming to his mind again with a violent urge.  
  
"Hey point that thing away." O'Neill slapped Xanders finger which was getting dangerously close to poking him in the eye.  
  
"My staff weapon turned one into dust." Teal'c interrupted Xander's vivid memories of eating insects for a second. He found it strange being answer guy, which had been a while since he had experienced it and here he was giving out all this information. Maybe it was too much information, he'd consider consequences later like they thought he was crazy and then he spent a very long time with white padded scenery.  
  
"The charge from the staff weapon but have ignited him and we know that then burn easily hence the no sunlight part." Said Carter "What I read Dracula in high school? So you actually met him?" Xander nodded to the answer and she was sure she saw his eye twitch slightly.  
  
"So we make some stakes, go find some vampires and stake them. Through the heart, right?"  
  
"There's one problem with that sir. There are loads of them and only five of us. I saw at least thirty of them listening to demon and there may be more of them out hunting. Vampires are far stronger and faster then humans and I have no idea how mortal this demon is."  
  
"We can't leave these people like this." Argued Daniel.  
  
"You've been kind of quiet." Point out the Colonel.  
  
"Deep thought. I mean I've read a lot of books and I can't believe that I haven't come across any of this before and I read lots of very old books."  
  
"More fun with the reading for you then when we get back." Getting back to the point "They're going to have to fight then." O'Neill knew that it was the only way. They couldn't live underground in fear forever and they have any more vampires being created. He started to walk up the aisle when Daniel grabbed on to his arm.  
  
"Jack, these people can't fight. They'll die. They've tried it before and failed and lost their loved ones."  
  
"We know how to kill them though." He shook off Daniels arm and continued his walk down. The priest was looking at him wondering what he wanted and why he does disturbing their prayer for hope "Listen up people. We are going to need your help if we are to get rid of those things."  
  
"We already told you. They can't be killed." A man stood up with sounds of agreements coming from the rest of the congregation.  
  
"Yes they can. Apparently we have plenty of them back home, and they can be killed. The methods you used before were just plain wrong."  
  
O'Neill jumped on to one of the benches to raise himself above the others. He let out a loud whistle to bring attention to his plea. The heads of the villages rose from being in prayer that they had slipped into once again.  
  
"Listen people as crazy as it may seem it turned out you were right there are monsters out there. Apparently they are called vampires." O'Neill paused wondering how nuts he must be sounding and he ticked the list on 'Things he'd never thought he would say before becoming old and senile'. "They are the ones that have slowly been killing you all off and, well, it's wrong. You can't keep hiding down here. You and your children deserve the right to stay in homes, to sleep in you beds without wondering what outside waiting to kill you. This is not the way it should be and it you should not allow it to stay like this."  
  
"So you're saying we should live in ignorance?" Interrupted one of the male villagers.  
  
"If you would not so rudely interrupt you would know that we want you to fight. And the kooky thing is that we spend all this time developing all this technology to defend ourselves and all we actually needed was a stick." He held up a twig that could crazily save someones life "So whose comin'?"  
  
*****  
  
It had taken a while but after the Colonel had basically used the villagers pride in to getting them to fight and with the help of Elisa who had agreed straight away as she wanted to avenge her husbands and sons death, most had agreed. Most were unsure since these were strangers that had just arrived just hours ago and they were trying to restart a passion that had left them long ago.  
  
"There's a little problem though and you are going to have to get through it very quickly." Xander took the stand, as he had to explain that seemed easy but in reality would probably tear them apart inside and could even result in their deaths. "Vampires are basically demons living in a corpse. So this means when you see them they will have the appearance of the ones that you've lost. They aren't them though they are dead. I hate to break it to you, but their bodies are shells for which the demons live in."  
  
"Questions anyone? Raise your hands of you do." The majority of the villagers' hands were suddenly held high up in the air. Xander hand a feeling that it was going to be a long night.  
  
*****  
  
Time had passed and jobs were handed out. Some were met with enthusiasm, others with very confused expressions, a lot had complaints while some just messed around. Xander felt it was his teachers getting their revenge.  
  
He knew that the build up to the fight was going to take ages and was going to be hard. He wished that it was more like in the movies where it was all done over a minute with flashes of the work and some annoying eighties tune in the background that worked it's way in to your head and slowly drove you insane. It could turn out to be more like a comedy though with a serious discussion going on but your attentions are diverted to the background where weird and wacky things were going on.  
  
"Now you have the most important part of them all," said Xander in a partially patronising tone to the priest who had agreed to help in anyway but fighting "you get to make the holy water."  
  
"You want me to bless some water?"  
  
"Sure it burns the vampires making an excellent distraction while we stake them." He gave a mimed display of his intentions.  
  
"I'm afraid that I have little water here. What we do have are our provisions for the night."  
  
"Oh that's okay we'll get some in the morning. There's no way everyone is going to be prepared to win a war by tonight. No they need at least a day."  
  
*****  
  
I know it's a bit pathetic for all that waiting but remember it's better then nothing. Thank you for considering this story for your fan fiction needs. 


	5. Welcome back to the world above

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Buffy the Vampire or Stargate SG-1 or any of the pop culture I have mentioned. I instead own a TV where I will continually watch these shows instead of getting a life.  
  
Author's notes: See this time I've been a hell of a lot quicker with updating, well at least when you compare it with how long it took me last time to update. It was going to be up even earlier but I couldn't get on to the site. So can you please review me since I've been so good?  
  
*****  
  
Dawn had eventually arrived and the people of the village finally went back into their houses as they emerged above the surface once more. The light hurt their tired eyes, while some basked in the safety of the sunlight.  
  
"O'Neill I believe it is time we report to General Hammond." Teal'c reminded his team leader. There scheduled return time had almost arrived yet it was obvious that they weren't all going to see the SGC for a while. That's if they all got survived.  
  
"Yeah I was going to get to that. And yes I will request back up for tonight. Teal'c you're with me to the Stargate, Carter keep an eye on our villager buddies and Daniel why don't you and Harris take the church to see how it's going with the holy water."  
  
******  
  
Xander and Daniel arrived at the church to find it empty. They looked around to see if they could find anyone to no success, but Xander felt like there was something missing from the building other then occupants.  
  
"Alex, I think I found something." Daniel called him from near the east window. He had shown his torch at the panels and he had noticed that some light had gone through. He peered through and saw that there was some sort of tunnel behind it. Daniel put his fingers through the gap and pulled the door open. "Yep I've found something." He said as he shone his torch down the staircase.  
  
"Just for future reference. It's Xander not Alex." He said as he ran up to meet Daniel and see the discovery.  
  
"Okay that's very interesting you've abbreviated it the other way. How clever." Daniel replied in an obviously non-caring tone of voice.  
  
"Fine if you like it so much I can call you Iel." Xander was not one for being out-sarcasmed.  
  
"Daniel will be fine. Don't you think that there is something wrong with this?"  
  
"Not really it's just probably how he gets into the tunnels at night." Xander had forgotten one of the most important lessons you learn when you get in to the vampire slaying business.  
  
"Or how about the fact that as a church is a public place, so they don't need an invitation and therefore with this they have access to the tunnels and yet they have never used them."  
  
"Because it's hidden." Xander replied to Daniel in a slow voice.  
  
"Still I think something is wrong here."  
  
"That's your opinion but I think your looking for monsters where there's just nothing."  
  
"We should go and check it out. There something suspicious about it."  
  
"I know but I felt that at least one of us should play out the part of the sceptic and I haven't gotten to do that in a while."  
  
*****  
  
O'Neill and Teal'c approached the ring of naquadar already late for their report. They didn't need a burst of energy from the gateway that would prevent them from establishing the wormhole to Earth until the current one disengaged.  
  
The two warriors ducked behind the MALP with their weapons pointed towards the Stargate ready for a fight against that could emerge. The seconds went by and nothing materialised. This was until a crackling sound began followed by a familiar sound.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill?" the Texan accent had travelled over the light years from the mouth of the bald headed General Hammond who had a visual of them hiding behind the MALP.  
  
"Ur.yes General?" O'Neill replied over his own radio.  
  
"Where is the rest of SG-1? You haven't lost another new recruit already?" This of course being after the bombing of the Tok'ra base and the consequently they lost blah de blah during his first off-world mission.  
  
"No sir. We're just having more of a situation then first believed."  
  
"Do you need a mobile combat unit sending through?"  
  
"That would be nice sir, but would you mind forgetting the usual artillery and setting them up with some wooden stakes, crossbows, crosses and garlic." O'Neill couldn't believe that he could sound any crazier.  
  
"Colonel, what in God's name are you talking about?"  
  
"Vampires, sir." Suddenly he did believe.  
  
*****  
  
Major Carter was watching over the villagers as they made their weapons. With the available wood they carved their stakes and put their crosses together. Some were looking for weapons that they could use to either decapitate or disable the enemy. She felt that she was overlooking a factory.  
  
Later she was going to go over some basic defensive manoeuvres that they could use and that she hoped would work as they staked the vampires. It felt stupid even thinking about a war against vampires. Firstly the fact that they did exist and secondly that they were about to send off some scared villagers to fight them.  
  
Apparently their temporary new member Captain Harris had been in a similar situation and they had come out on top. Otherwise they may have noticed that there was something strange was running Sunnydale. Then again no one had noticed before.  
  
After his story she had searched her life for a repressed memory. Had she had a strange occurrence that her mind couldn't have handled so instead she replaced it with a memory that made more sense? Nothing came to her except the useful being scared of the boogieman, but that was normal for child to be scared of. She had never expected herself to be wondering whether there was a truth behind that myth.  
  
Another thing that surprised her was her reluctance to believe it. She knew that aliens existed and had seen other unexplainable beings like those who had ascended. The part of her brain that was telling her it wasn't real would just have to deal with it.  
  
******  
  
The small circular lights bounced off the walls of the narrow tunnel guiding them through the darkness. The bright light behind them was the entrance reminiscing the sunlight that filled the church above their heads.  
  
It would be easy to become lost in the tunnels with their many junctions and similar looking pathways. The villagers of course knew that all the paths led to the church that was in the centre so it was a good place for any person lost to start. The underground system winded its way around the village showing the time and effort taken to build it.  
  
The occurrences in the tunnels reminded Xander of hunting demons with Buffy and Scooby gang in the Sunnydale sewage system.  
  
"This isn't right." Xander stopped at one of the intersections with Daniel turning around to catch what he said.  
  
"And by that you mean?"  
  
"Okay I'm finding that this is all too familiar. This is all reminding me of the sewage system at home that allowed the demons and vampires to quickly get around town during the daytime without being seen or becoming slightly crispy."  
  
"So you're saying that. "  
  
"This was actually built for all the wrong reasons. Vampires need invitations to get into your house, so the villagers are actually safer there then in the tunnels where the vampires can get them."  
  
"Then why haven't they all been killed already if it was that easy?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't do all the thinking round here, which actually brings the thought that we should get out here if there are loads of vampires lurking."  
  
They turned around started to head back towards the church not willing to get lost by trying to find another way out. Daniel was sure he heard something following them, but decided it was better if they just kept moving.  
  
In the distance they could see the light pouring through the trapdoor signalling their quick and easy exit. Except for when sight of it suddenly disappeared and the sound of several growls could be heard instead.  
  
"Time to run."  
  
They turned a right then a left looking for another sign of an exit, but with no time to investigate properly they could have been going right back where they started.  
  
At each junction they went past their seemed to be more vampires appearing slowly limiting their choice of where to run. With each path chosen there could have easily led them to an ambush waiting for the tiring members of SG-1.  
  
It seemed too long before they came to the hall they had stayed in last night. Except it wasn't empty. Two bodies lay on the ground with two freshly made holes in their necks. They hadn't been there before when they had glimpsed the male and female yesterday listening to them and excited over the prospect of ending their fears.  
  
Daniel noticed that there was some blood dried near the mouths. The bodies were only dead for now.  
  
"We should get going again." Xander urged to move away from this place and away from the other bodies that he had found drained of their blood. Some had been for feeding while others could rise at any point. Once again they had been seen alive no more then a few hours ago.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before about your suspicions? These people could have still been alive if you had." Daniel spoke clearly in anger about the possibility of saving the loss of innocent lives that surrounded them.  
  
"Daniel can we save this until we're out of here."  
  
"Please don't! I like a good performance of amateur dramatics." The force of the blow sent Daniel flying landing awkwardly in the seats.  
  
Xander grappled with the hand around his throat holding him up in the air and cutting off his air supply. He changed one hand to try and push away the face of the person that had him in his grip. The familiar feel of lumps around the forehead brought back nightmares.  
  
Daniel Jackson regaining his awareness looked at the assailant. He received his first proper view of the sharpened canines, the narrow eyes and the demonic features of the distorted face of the priest.  
  
*****  
  
I've written a bit more this time. Not saying that quantity is better then quality though.  
  
Okay thought I'd have a little bit of cliffhanger here. It fits the mood I'm in. ARGHHHHH!!!! Won't anyone help me off this damn cliff edge! 


End file.
